The present invention relates to a retreading device for tires in which a tread strip is applied to the carcass, the retreading device comprising a tread strip feeding device for feeding the tread strip to the carcass, an extruder for extruding a rubber binding layer onto the carcass, and a support for pivotably supporting the carcass relative to the extruder and/or the tread strip feeding device.
In such retreading devices it is known to extrude a rubber binding layer which provides a secure connection between the carcass and the tread strip. In this context, it is known to apply the rubber binding layer to the tread strip.
It is furthermore known from German Offenlegungsschrift 40 12 695 to apply the rubber binding layer directly to the carcass by controlling an extruder accordingly.
Furthermore, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,000 to wind and shape a relatively thin strip in a plurality of layers. The adjustment of the winding direction and of the carcass in this method is achieved by an adjusting screw system whereby pressing rollers for the strip exiting from the extruder are pivotably supported.
However, the known retreading devices require a considerable physical strain of the operator, especially when retreading large tires such as truck tires. This is true even when the extruder itself is horizontally displaceable. Such a displaceable support requires respectively precise guiding devices for the translatory movement.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a retreading device for tires of the aforementioned kind which at reduced manufacturing costs allow for a simplified operation with at least the same retreading product quality and retreading speed as conventional devices.